1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens for forming an image of visible and near-infrared light and an image pickup apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there have been known on-board cameras for photographing surroundings to the front and back sides of a vehicle in order to secure the safety of vehicle travel, and there have also been known security surveillance cameras for photographing suspicious individuals and the like. Some known on-board cameras and some known surveillance cameras are equipped with an imaging lens formed as an optical system including a cemented lens serving as a medium telephoto imaging lens (refer to JP-A-11-271610, JP-A-5-224119, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-328236).